Out of the Element
by VociferousVixenofDarkness
Summary: ...comes my own little writing experiment. It's a rough night for Raven in the tower. Will she find out why her mind keeps holding her prisoner?


_The mind can turn imagination into a prison of elements; holding you captive until realization forms the key._  
_~Anonymous_

Deafening silence.

A room full of nothing but pitch black ether.

There are no windows; no light. Just darkness.

I go to tense a muscle, and soon the overbearing rumble within my sound searching ears is drowned out by something metallic.

**Clinck.**

I do a double take, straining both my arms upwards this time.

**Chink-Chinnggggggg.**

My feet.

**Chingle. Chingle.**

Great.

* * *

I lift my head in an attempt to see; to possibly find a clue to where I am and who was behind this.

Nothing.

Darkness is usually my thing, but this… this is beyond dark.

It's just me, these chains, and the metal slab.

Floating.

In a cloud of pitch-black fog.

I can't even see my feet, but my hands...

They're welded in place by thick steel chains.

I arch my back as I strain against these bonds; as if it will actually do something.

**Nnnngh!**

Nothing.

Then, I feel something cold wrap around my stomach.

Metal.

I look down to find a new bar holding me down.

Captured.

A prisoner.

I try to squirm; try to move to breathe fully, but I'm caught.

I try summoning up those three suddenly foreign words, but only manage to choke as the bar starts to tighten.

**Chink. **

**Cough **

**Chingle Chink Ch-Ching **

**Cough**

**Nnnngh! ChiNNNNNG!**

With all my might, I strain, but nothing –aside from my skin- is giving in.

_I'm_ starting to give in.

That cold pang in my stomach isn't so foreign that I don't know what it is.

It's fear.

The bar wrenches tighter.

I'm panting, grasping for breath with every half-filled lung cycle I can muster.

Then it comes.

A laugh.

An _evil_ laugh. Though not one I've heard before.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I yell into the black fog.

No response.

Instead, the deafening silence and suffocating fog conjure up another device.

A mask.

**MMMMNFFF!**

My eyes open wide.

I can't breathe.

I try to claw my way out of it.

**Ch-Chink Chingle Ching Clink**

**MMMNNFF! MMM! MMNNN! ****MMM**MMmmm...

I'm fading fast.

They're going to kill me.

I can already feel my vision fleeting, though it's hard to tell in the pitch black surrounding me.

The bar squeezes tighter, and I can no longer breathe in if I wanted.

I'm going to die.

And I don't even know who's killing me.

Or where I am...

Or if I'll be found.

.

**THUNK!**

.

I jolt up, pulling my face from beneath a pillow in the process.

I look around.

Darkness.

But not complete.

In the low moonlight, the boundaries of my room are a welcome sight.

I sit frozen for a moment, regaining my breath and composure.

**Breathe in.**

**Breathe out.**

I notice my sheets have all been kicked to the bottom of my bed, and a few pillows have gone missing to the floor.

**Breathe in.**

**Breathe out.**

Leaning over, I find the source of what woke me; the large tome I had been reading before dozing off.

On it?

Metal chains.

* * *

My window is open, and I lay restless atop the sheets on my bed.

Hot, humid air cradles my skin at just the wrong temperature.

Too hot to cuddle up beneath the sheets, yet too cold to keep them off.

A cool, wet breeze wafts through the open glass, and I can feel the night; entering my room like a welcomed guest. One of the very few.

With it, comes peace.

Salt.

Rain…

Nature. It's the one scent I can't ever truly figure out, but one that has kept me calm many a night in this tower. Good old Mother Nature… whoever SHE is.

That is not all though; the breeze snakes it's way like an invisible fog to my half-naked frame.

A cool whisp; moistly licking its way across my bare skin.

My hand falls to the floor as I shuffle to lay chest first on this heat-sponge of a bed.

It's getting cold. I can feel the line of separation between cold and warm halfway up my swaying arm.

Another breeze.

Perhaps a sheet would do me good.

I fluff a pillow, and shift positions again, grabbing the sheet that had been hastily kicked and shoved to the very edge of the mattress.

Another cold spot.

But not for long; my body's warmth soon bleeds into the mattress beneath, as if it were a paper towel soaking up a drop of water placed beneath it.

I throw the sheet with both hands over my shoulders, and let it slowly drift down upon me as the air trapped beneath slowly escapes.

Warmth.

But then as it reaches its resting point against my skin, the breeze bites through.

Cold.

Well… cool enough to balance the fighting temperatures in the thick, humid air.

Slowly, I begin to fall prey to that everlasting mystery of darkness called sleep; to the gentle breaths of air across my back.

Their cooling waves full of earthen scent and vaporized water.

All that's missing, is _fire_…

* * *

Fire is never good.

Ever.

Aside from the one source that we rely on for sustenance: the sun.

Except that's not what's haunting me.

No.

These flames are different.

Forged, maintained, and cultivated among the realities doomed in hell.

It's Him. I know it.

The flames billow up all around me, choking my breath away.

My cloak has become magenta, and no doubt my eyes would be flickering with orange.

I gasp, sweat beginning to take form in the heat, and dripping down my face.

It _is_ Him.

**YOU!**

He only stares back; unflinching.

Those four eyes. Those four red eyes…

But he merely stands before me; an almost smug look on his face.

**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

Nothing. He just stares and looms while the fires around me grow tighter; more intense.

He's teasing- no… mocking me.

Suddenly, he disappears, but the flames remain.

I look around, now drenched in sweat from the ever burning fires.

I'm surrounded.

I'm... in Azarath.

The crumbling, burning buildings give it away.

**WHY?** I shout.

**WHY are you showing me this!**

Finally, a laugh. Azar, how I've learned to hate his laugh.

Through fire and flames, I can make out a figure.

Feminine.

Frail.

Mother...

**You BASTARD!**

I shut my eyes; clench my fists. I wish it all to go away.

Why was He doing this to me? I thought this was over... done with. Forced from my memories.

I can feel the flames get closer.

They wrap around my skin.

My cloak is on fire, and my leotard is melting to my skin, yet I can't do anything about it.

I'm being tightly wrapped up in a blanket of flames.

A prisoner.

HIS prisoner.

"**This isn't over, young daughter; it never will be."**

**.**

**KrckBOOOOOOMMM!**

.

I jolt up in an all out cold sweat, and almost fall to the floor.

I'm tangled up in sticky wet sheets, clinging on with whatever they have in them.

Flames still on my mind; I thrash about wildly, trying to shake them loose.

Air.

I need air, but releasing myself from this prison is a slow process.

I've tossed and turned so much that they've been wrapped around me every which way at least four times.

Krck**BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

The sudden flash of light snaps me to.

It was a dream...

All a dream.

But that doesn't make me feel any better.

No.

It makes me feel worse.

It means they're still on my mind.

They probably always will be…

In some tucked away corner that I'll never find to purge.

They are a part of me as much as I am a part of them.

I rip the sheets out from under the mattress to untie myself before strolling to the window.

I drag a chair with me.

A shiver goes down my spine as I draw closer; the sweat and humidity on my skin suddenly cooling as the cool wind blows across it.

I sit.

I stare.

Looking off into the black abyss, wondering why tonight I'm being plagued.

Wondering what's really keeping me from sleep.

A flash of lighting comes and goes, leaving its trace in my vision even after the thunder rumbles on.

Why is it the most deadly things are the most beautiful?

* * *

I flip the question around in my head.

But; I'm certainly deadly… and I'm not… _that_ beautiful…

Am I?

I think back, and try to remember the things people have called me over the past years.

Only a very few ever mentioned that word around me. And they could _hardly_ be considered 'public opinion'.

Maybe it's because I hide it.

Maybe I don't _want_ to be beautiful because beauty means attention.

And I _know_ I don't want attention.

The slight drizzle suddenly turns to downpour.

What does it matter anyway?

I lean forward, crossing my arms on the windowsill and rest my head atop them.

I'm just rambling on about random things because I can't fall asleep.

The clouds flicker as lighting surges within them, and I can see the waves below disturbed by millions of raindrops.

Too much on my mind I guess.

I breathe.

I close my eyes.

I listen.

Water.

All I hear is water.

Waves crashing ashore in their mystically natural rhythm; the millions of tiny plunking sounds of raindrops falling into them; and the soft, dull, roar coming from the rooftop.

It's a release.

The clouds have absorbed more than they can hold, and now, they're letting go.

Clearing themselves.

Like I'm clearing my mind.

Until all that's left is the sound of waves rhythmically pounding ashore and rain chattering along its surface.

Soon, I find myself riding atop the very same waves.

Off into the black abyss.

Surrounded by a soothing orchestra that's slowly cradling me back to sleep once more.

Among the black, I relax.

_Drowning_ for all I know, as the sounds begin to fade.

* * *

But no; the rain isn't gone.

It slowly creeps back.

I'm standing in the middle of somewhere.

Somewhere full of dirt.

Or rather… mud.

The roar grows louder, but this time, it's not rain.

The earth opens up from beneath, and my drenched body is falling, falling, falling, into a large chasm.

A short moment later, I land… in a puddle of mud.

What a mess.

I try wiping myself off, but when I look up, I freeze.

It's _Her_.

That long blonde hair, and those devilish blue eyes.

Mixed feelings slosh around in my stomach as we stay frozen, locked up in a gaze.

"I see you decided to come back from the dead."

She snorts; and smirks.

But there's something in her eyes.

She's apprehensive.

Scared.

"You broke BB's heart, you know."

I stand, but she remains silent and motionless. That is, apart from her eyes, which are locked to mine.

"You broke all of ours, really…"

**OOF!**

From nowhere, a muddy fist clocks my side, and I fall to the muck once more.

I shiver.

Mud brings back bad memories.

"Always with the path of least resistance…" I groan. "Slade's plan seemed easy, so you took advantage of it. Of us."

This time, she conjures up a fist to her side, throwing it straight for my face.

She's still scared. Sorry even.

I put my hands up to block it, but damn it hurts.

"Why didn't you just say something? I know you enjoyed being around us. What made you continue your path to betray us?"

"You were in the way. "

A punch to my back.

"Of what?"

"I don't know… but I had to do it."

"No you didn't."

"I HAD to!" The mud beneath me grabs hold, and raises me up several feet only to slam me back down.

**Ungh!**

"What about our trust? Could you trust _him_ more than us?"

"I **HAD** TO DO IT! I **HAD TO!**"

I could sense the tears welling up behind her eyes.

Slowly, I felt the mud squeezing up around my feet.

"You gave in."

"I was forced!"

To my knees.

"You betrayed us."

"I didn't want to!"

To my hips.

"You broke a young kid's heart."

"He didn't… want me..."

My chest.

"Yet you overcame everything forcing your actions."

"A-Are you trying… to forgive me?"

Just short of my chin.

"No, Terra. I never could. What I'm showing you is that you had the power to stop it all along. You simply _wanted_ to be evil because it was easier… or more fun."

"You BITCH!"

The earthy tomb quickly seals, and only now am I scared out of my wits.

Back in darkness.

Surrounded by dirt.

Somehow, I try to breathe, but can't.

I'm panicking, and the restraining mud is growing harder. Drier.

She's turning me into a statue like she was… is? …became.

.

**Knock Knock Knock!**

.

I freeze.

Slowly, the darkness is getting lighter.

**Knock Knock Knock!**

"Hey Raaaaaven… time to leave the coffin for breakfast!"

I open my eyes, but immediately shut them when they burn.

Sunlight.

It's morning, and I'm sitting in a chair at my window.

**Knock Knock Knock!**

I sit up, and I can immediately tell why leaning forward in a chair to sleep is a bad idea.

"Nnnnnnngh" I moan loudly, hoping the knocking will stop.

"C'mon Raven, it's like… nine o'clock. You know Robin hates it when you have brunch."

I yawn, and stare at the brightness outside as I stretch in my chair.

"N'ell mmn to stuff it." I say groggily.

**Bang Bang Bang**! This time, he's using his fist instead of his knuckles.

"Don't fall asleep on me girl. Do you really want me to come in there and drag you out myself?"

I look down at myself.

"You wouldn't."

"Robin's orders, Raven."

"Somehow, I highly doubt it."

"Look, I'm trying to be nice."

I take a good look at the clear blue sky and the once shadow of a landscape flooded in light.

"How?" I stand up.

"By disturbing the precious few hours of sleep (if I could even call it that) I got last night?"

I walk to my dresser, and begin to change.

"You've been in your room over thirteen hours. I'm sure you had enough time to sleep."

"Actually…"

"Don't make me come in there…"

"Nnnnngh… I'm coming."

"I don't hear footsteps."

"I'm changing."

"Don't lie to me Raven."

"I'm not-"

"One…"

"For the love of-"

"Two…"

"Beast Boy-"

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

I hastily throw an oversized shirt on as he punches in the override code.

"Three!"

I grab my cloak and hold it in front of me, just in time to make sure there's nothing he can use to feed his already wild imagination.

**Swooosh!**

He takes a step before catching sight of me, and freezes; caught in the boundary of light reaching in from the hallway just past the door.

I glare.

He droops.

"Uhhh…. S-s-s-s-s-sor- s-s-so"

I sigh.

"Would you just learn to listen… _once?"_

I can see him shrinking in fear, though the emotion is also keeping him stuck in my doorway, staring.

"Just… leave before I _really_ wake up."

He nods slightly, and slinks back to the hallway, shutting the door.

I stare after him, still half out of it.

"I'll be down in a minute."

I toss the cloak aside to finish dressing.

Fully clothed with a pair of fleece pants, I take another glance towards my window.

Light.

It's good, I decide; perhaps I need more.

Without it, the world would be a much darker place.

And in a darker place, comes more nightmares to keep me up at night.

* * *

**This was a small experiment I decided to mess with. Going for first person (something I don't have much experience with), a different kind of writing style, and a play on using a predetermined set of elements to create the story. **

**The elements you ask? Darkness, Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Light in that order. The only repetition of elements is light, which keeps bringing Raven back to reality. First, its the moonlight in her room, then the lightning that snaps her out of it, and finally the sunlight in her room. There's symbolism to be found if you wanna go searching for it, though it's nothing that'll really add much to the story.**

**If you like it, let me know. If not, I love criticism too. Again, your views on the first person, writing style, and element usage are just as important as they are on the story itself.**

**I don't plan on adding to it, though if a theme or set of objects crosses your mind, I may look into adding to it or making a series of oneshots similar to this.**

**~VVoD**


End file.
